User talk:Vnisanian2001
Welcome to Ghostbusters Wiki! I'd like to Welcome you to the Ghostbusters Wiki! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} I suggest if you have not yet, to read the Introduction page, which is created to help out new editors like yourself learn to ropes, and what is and is not allowed here. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -Devilmanozzy Removing all "Time comparison Information" I looked over your edits for a while, then looked at my DVD for episode "Sticky Business" off of Volume 3 Disc 4. Your notes say the episode in question is "(21:57 instead of 22:55)", which looking at the dvd stamp numbers on the VLC display... what measurement did you use to even come to those time stamp numbers? You can see pretty clearly that you don't have the DVD numbers right, and I think its safe to say that the airing numbers are at best questionable, because different airings had different lengths. The reason for that is the removal of the episode card in later airings (Season 5 on) and the bumpers which were different based on the season being watched. That is why the wiki doesn't address the episode lengths in the first place. None of the episodes in question you added look/sound sped up or slowed down. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 21:38, October 20, 2015 (UTC) : Following up on Vnisanian2001's reply, I have a couple of comments. I'll give them in list form for easier reading. * It should be noted that DVD and Blu-ray runtimes can differ between players. I've noticed discs I watched in my original Blu-ray player have slightly different runtimes than what my PlayStation 3 tells me. Discs are exactly the same, but the two different players didn't return the exact same runtime. * Vnisanian2001 said he was comparing the DVDs to Spanish dubs online. I'm thinking those dubs didn't originate in the U.S. Any international videos could have different runtimes due to various standards and speeds used in those other regions. * This can be even more of an issue with online videos as the hosting site will have, undoubtedly, recompressed the video, and that could further throw off the runtime. * While I was doing my part for the DVD set in 2008, I offered Andy Mangels the audio portions of the redubbed episodes, so they could use them as alternate audio tracks with the high-quality video they were getting from the masters. They didn't use them, of course, but he mentioned that they likely wouldn't be able to use them because they may not sync with the video they have. That makes sense when you realize that my VHS recordings from ABC had been "transmitted" several times: (1) Copy from original master to the network's broadcast master. (2) Transmission from the network over the air, or over cable company's system. (3) Reception of signal by my TV antenna, or cable box from cable company's signal. (4) Recording of that signal by my VCR. (5) If my recordings were copies from someone else, add in some loss from one more more generations of copies. With all of that transmission, it's understandable if they wouldn't sync up, even though my VHS tapes were unedited and original broadcast. Also, master recordings and VHS tape are not stored in the same video format, so there's that, too. * Runtimes are not a sure-fire way to prove content is edited. The only way is to play both souces simultaneously on the same monitor/TV (or two screens next to each other), sync them as closely as possible, and see if all content matches. I've done stuff like that in the past. It's how I was able to determine that one official DVD of Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer was edited compared to another official DVD. * One other thing to consider is that a lot of the masters used in the DVD set were assembled in 1995/1996/1997. Those, obviously, are not the ones originally aired on ABC because the original airings were WAY before 1996! The video duplication cards seen on the masters can be viewed on Spook Central. That doesn't, necessarily, mean that they're edited or anything like that. It's just something to consider. Spookcentral (talk) 00:04, October 22, 2015 (UTC) ::I don't know the whole story about the Los Verdaderos Cazafantasmas version of the show, other than it likely didn't air til years after the original American airing. Looking at "Sticky Business", they have indeed not shown it til atleast 1991 as it has the Tristar logo at the end as Columbia Pictures and Sony became one, and everything Ghostbusters began being shown with the Columbia Tristar label. "Camping it Up" was shown to be missing its title card on the upload. There are likely other issues with those uploads. "Camping It Up" is running slow on the link you shared. I think Spookcentral has already covered my other issues. Anyways, no hard feelings. Don't be discouraged. We all do a few of these. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 00:15, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Issues with uploads for Credits 1 page I am saying most of this knowing it isn't easy. I'm right now fixing up edits and contents you uploaded. Note issues... All articles lack sourcing of where you go the videos to screen cap. I havn't found the first version Dic/Columbia Pictures cards for season 2 (Syndicated) so for now I'm going to remove them. Season 1 DIC/Columbia Pictures cards I'm going to replace. Found a source for them, but it appears to not have been your's. Notes about future uploads... Please name the images something that matches more with what they are like "RGBAiringCreditsSeason2sc01". When uploading (Please use ) after picking the images, the bottom has a box to fill in information about the images. Please fill in something like "Credits from The Real Ghostbusters as it aired in America.". Below that is the drop down for "Licensing". Please pick "Fairuse". When adding photos in gallery, the photo button will give a popup with recent wiki uploads which will have the images you uploaded. When placing image, simply remove the ' ' parts that are bold. Also, please note the resource you make the screen cap from... Example. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 00:25, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Back Online I was offline the last 4 days helping my mother organize things at my grand parents house. The place didn't have internet access. Anyways, I will look at the gbfans threads you noted a little later today. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 12:53, March 16, 2016 (UTC)